ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Agent (E-10)
The Agent is a character in E-10: The Series. He is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. As he travels throughout space and time, the Agent finds himself on Earth, as he is asked to retrieve the Omnitrix from other Time Lords. After overlooking the scenario, he decides to train Ethan up to be a superhero while also in hopes of tapping some human ass. Appearance The Agent is a human-like alien. He has long, emerald hair and a brown beard that covers almost his entire neck. He wears black glasses, a black t-shirt, a light tan sports jacket, light blue jeans, and brown boots. The Seventh Agent has blonde hair that darkens to brown as it goes to his beard. He wears a blue suit jacket, a black button up shirt with golden buttons, a bow tie (consisting of white, light blue, and blue stripes), black pants, and black boots. He has blue eyes. Personality The Agent depending on his incarnations, rather change personality and character physics. In his current form, his personality is quite a mixture of the Marvel superhero, Deadpool and the Doctor from Doctor Who. *Agent's Deadpool side comes from showing his vulgarity, sarcasm, puns, comparisons, and fourth wall breaks. *Agent's Doctor Who side however shows when the situation gets serious, he will become a more serious character. He also has his enhanced intelligence due to traveling through time. The Agent also has a bad habit of cursing around people, due to almost every line he is given, he will most likely shout a curse word. When the Agent was in his seventh incarnation however, it was revealed he was more calm and collective, and was more direct with his words. He's also not as flashy nor excitable and appears to be a lot less vulgar. History TBA Powers & Abilities As he is a Time Lord, the Agent has the ability to regenerate up to twelve times, giving him thirteen lives. When regenerating his appearance is changed drastically to making him look younger or older. He can also be given more sets of regenerations by his own species if he's deemed worthy enough. Due to him having traveled through much of time and space, the Agent has very enhanced intelligence. This is also due to his Time Lord physiology. The Agent's Time Lord body allows him to absorb large quantities of radiation. Equipment *The Agent has a TARDIS that allows him to travel through time and space. However, on Earth, it is disguised as a Porta Potty with a rotten green appearance, with the label "Porta-John" on the top of it. With an "Out of Order" sign on the door label. *The Agent has a piece of Time Lord technology known as a sonic device, but it is unknown if he has another name for it. It can fire sound waves at long range, capable of shattering objects Diamondhead's diamonds, and ice. *The Agent possesses a psychic paper that projects an image into anyone's mind depending on what he wants them to see. He has yet to use this. *As seen in I May Fall, the Agent is revealed to own the Staff of Convertunt. This staff sends a blast of energy that has a random effect on whatever it hits, usually resulting in the target being changed into something else, such as turning V.V. Argost into a Citrakayah. The effects of the Staff are temporary, as Argost was seen being turned back at the end of the episode. Weaknesses *The Agent can run out of regenerations, and if he is not given a new set, he will die after his final life. He can also be killed for good if killed while regenerating. Relationships with Other Characters TBA Appearances The Agent appears in every episode of E-10. But unknown as of this time. The Seventh Agent *Child's Play (temporarily turned back into his Seventh incarnation) Trivia *The Agent is based on the Doctor from Doctor Who, and is the main character of a scrapped Doctor Who fan-fiction that was to be written by Alanomaly called Agent of Time. *The Agent in this series has many similarities to Deadpool such as: **Nolan North was chosen as the Agent's voice actor instead of having a voice more realistic to Alanomaly's due to North having voiced Deadpool in many media and there are many similarities between Alanomaly and Deadpool. **The Agent is also capable of breaking the fourth wall, which he does on a regular basis, but not as often due to the series being more situational. **The Agent has a love for chimichanga's, to which Deadpool has in his live action movie. *Most of the Agent's lines are written by Alanomaly, due to making sure that his character is on point in every scene. *After designing the character, Ebomnitrix had to redraw part of it due to Wikia Fandom not allowing the picture to showcase him flipping the bird, it can be found on his DeviantArt. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens